


When She Didn't Know Better

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a daughter who looks all too similar to someone else he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Didn't Know Better

When Alexandra was born, Arthur held her. She was sleepy so her eyes had not yet opened. Her face was like Arthur's. She was very quiet.  
When Alexandra was three, she had deep brown eyes. Arthur couldn't believe it.   
"They look like Morgause's!" He whispered to Gwen one night. Gwen chuckled.   
"She's three!" She told him.

When Alexandra was six, she started fencing. She was an expert. She was very quiet and very smart. So much that she beat her brother Amr constantly. 

When Alexandra was nine, they all thought she was clumsy. That she just knocked into objects to fly them across the room. How wrong they were.

When Alexandra was twelve, she locked herself in her room. She was an outsider in her own family. She looked more and more like Morgause everyday. Long curly blonde hair. Deep brown eyes. All she needed was for them to flash gold and Arthur didn't know what he would do.

When Alexandra was fifteen, she ran away to the woods. She sat and begun to sob. Yes, she had magic but Arthur knew that! And he hated her for it. She heard a rustle and turned. An older woman, identical to herself stood there. She saw the girl's tears. Despite her usual resolve, she collapsed into the woman's arms who stroked and caressed her hair and comforted her. Unlike her father or mother.  
"Who are you?" She finally asked.  
"My name is Morgause."


End file.
